


【卡恩x小猪】毛巾、队长和新人

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 小猪终于拿回了他的毛巾，以和队长亲密接触的方式。
Relationships: Oliver Kahn/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Kudos: 1





	【卡恩x小猪】毛巾、队长和新人

巴斯蒂心慌的要命。  
他洗完澡才发现更衣室的人都走得差不多了，但是还有卡恩队长在那里坐着，巴斯蒂作为一个新人还不敢显得那么显眼，赶紧加快了收拾的节奏。  
然后卡恩对他说，你留一下。  
巴斯蒂险些哭出来，他收回迈出去的步伐，把包放到椅子上，迅速地回忆最近做错了什么事，或者有什么不好的地方。  
什 么 都 没 有，巴斯蒂甚至连自己的毛巾被卡恩用了两个星期都没说一声呢。  
卡恩带着他那不知道梳过没有的头发从浴室回来，他越来越近，表情说不上凶狠，但巴斯蒂一点也动不了，他僵硬的站着，感觉到腹部一凉，性格暴躁的队长掀起他的衣服，伸进去摸了一下，有一点淡淡的满意，“不错，挺干净”，巴斯蒂模模糊糊地觉得这个干净应该不太一样。  
卡恩让他靠墙近点，巴斯蒂就往墙边挪了两步，他心里咚咚地跳，忍不住小声地说，“队长……”，鼓足了勇气的一句话还没有说完就被卡恩的动作吓得说不出来。  
巴斯蒂十六岁就交过女朋友了，但他从来没有和男人接吻过，尤其当这个人是卡恩的时候，巴斯蒂几乎要吓得脸色苍白，往后退，然后“咚”的一声，结结实实地撞到了墙。  
卡恩也没想到这小孩这么大反应，他咳嗽了一下，说“米洛说先吻一下会不那么紧张，看来没用”。  
这一下倒是把巴斯蒂的紧张撞掉了一些，他疼得很，又觉得自己表现得太傻，看着队长试图安抚他，终于磕磕绊绊地说出来，“队长……你是……所以……是要那个吗？”。  
巴斯蒂隐约听说过更衣室的事情，他们青训的时候也会有这种情况，好多男孩不害羞地说第一次是朋友教他们的。  
他没想到会发生在自己身上，上帝，这可是卡恩，他算什么呢。  
卡恩就算不说话也显得不高兴，语气平缓含糊地应了一声，似乎也不知道怎么说这种有点色情又有点固定的潜规则，他宽大的手拍拍巴斯蒂的头，“别紧张”。  
那之后的感觉并没有描述出来的那么色情，凶狠传奇的队长在更衣室操进巴斯蒂的身体时，他只有一种满胀温热的感觉，就连润滑剂的香味都显得平淡无奇，要巴斯蒂来说他可能还显得傻乎乎的，光着下半身直愣愣地站在墙边，背对着队长，只有发出指令的时候才肯开一开腿，手指扩张的时候巴斯蒂一直提心吊胆地想还要进来几根，他甚至悄悄比了比自己的阴茎。  
事实证明，靠墙站着是一个正确的决定。巴斯蒂觉得自己就像一艘小船在暴风雨的大海上摇晃，他控制不住地抬起手靠在了墙上，腰弯得低低的，被卡恩的手牢牢控制着，身为门将，他的力气可以把球扔到另一个半场，巴斯蒂几乎动弹不得。  
他也没有这个理智去挣脱出来，巴斯蒂从未感受过这种联系另一个传奇球员的感觉，他插在自己身体里的阴茎仿佛是魔法的开关，神经不断地感受那上面突出的血管如何凶狠地摩擦敏感的穴肉，顶着最受不了的地方反复戳弄，巴斯蒂绷紧了身体却又虚软地站不住，只能被卡恩牢牢抓着腰臀，他的眼泪蹭在手臂上，湿漉漉的。  
这一场情事的时间不长，巴斯蒂在卡恩射出来之后被门将的手撸动了两下就控制不住地高潮了，那时巴斯蒂脸色潮红，神志恍惚，他只感觉还差一点点，然后那双手轻轻磨蹭了柱体和下方的两个囊袋，年轻的巴斯蒂就浑身颤抖地射了。  
卡恩扔过毛巾让巴斯蒂擦干净，他扭过头看到身上红红紫紫的痕迹，从腰侧到屁股上都是指痕，巴斯蒂竟然想到自己的屁股像球一样被卡恩抓在手里，有点逗乐了自己。  
即使是在一群德国人之中，巴斯蒂的肤色和发色也都是最浅的，这让卡恩留下的痕迹看起来更加凄惨，即使巴斯蒂暂时还感觉不出来，但明天一定会又红又肿，卡恩拿出了包里的药膏给他，叮嘱他要涂。  
说来很奇怪，巴斯蒂再也不觉得卡恩是一个离他非常遥远非常可怕的人了，他接过药膏，吞吞吐吐地说，“队长我要跟你说一件事……”  
“队长，其实……这条毛巾是我的，每个人就只有两条毛巾……”  
卡恩的反应暂且不论，所有后来听说这件事的人都哭笑不得，忍不住同情起了当时的卡恩。但，好吧，至少巴斯蒂终于拿回自己的毛巾了。


End file.
